characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasquatch
Sasquatch is the alias of the mutate Walter Langkowski. Powers Original Form Physical Transformation: Originally, Walter had the ability to transform himself into his original Sasquatch form at will. While he originally believed his powers were the result of exposure to gamma radiation, the experiment he used opened a mystical rift and linked him with the Great Beast Tanaraq. Walter's Sasquatch form was actually Tanaraq's body and, while transformed, Walter possessed not only his normal personality and intelligence, but various superhuman physical attributes *''Superhuman Strength: ''In his original Sasquatch form, which was actually the form of the Great Beast Tanaraq, Walter possessed vast superhuman strength sufficient to lift well over 100 tons he lifted a 250 ton DC-1000. Walter's great strength also extended into his legs, enabling him to leap great distance in a single bound, much the same way as the Hulk. *''Superhuman Speed:'' In spite of his great size, Walter could run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical capabilities of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Walter's enhanced musculature generated considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He was capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for a period of several days at the very least before the build up of fatigue toxins began to even affect him. *''Superhuman Durability: ''Walter's body was considerably harder and much more resistant to all types of physical injury than the body of a human. He could withstand tremendous impact forces like blows with the likes of the Hulk and Colossus, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, prolonged exposure to sub-zero temperatures, and high caliber bullets without sustaining any injury. Current Form Physical Transformation: Walter can transform from his normal form to Sasquatch at will in much the same way as he originally did. At first he needed to enter a meditative state taught to him by Shaman and Snowbird. While he still retains his personality and intelligence in his transformed state and many similar powers to his original form, many of these powers are displayed as either not as advanced or on par with how they were before depending upon the issue. *''Superhuman Strength: In his current Sasquatch form, Walter is also superhumanly strong. However, his strength is currently only a fraction of what he possessed in his original Sasquatch form. While the exact level of his strength isn't revealed, his strength as fluctuated over the years to being no more than able to lift 10 tons to the levels his original Sasquatch form was and everything in between leaving his true strength unknown. *Superhuman Speed:'' Despite his great size, Walter is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the capability of the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman Stamina: Walter's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. However, much like his strength, his stamina in his current form is only a fraction of what it was while he had possession of Tanaraq's body. At his peak, Walter is capable of physically exerting himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *Superhuman Durability:'' Walter's current Sasquatch form is more resistant to injury than an ordinary human. However, his body's physical resistance isn't nearly equal to the level he possessed while in possession of Tanaraq's body. Sasquatch can still withstand powerful impact forces, falls from great heights, and high caliber bullets without being injured. *''Regenerative Healing Factor: ''One power that he does have that he didn't while in possession of Tanaraq's form is an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues. Walter's healing powers have increased as time has gone by. Injuries such as deep slashes, punctures, or broken bones that once took days to fully heal now heal completely within a matter of hours. It isn't known if Walter's healing powers grant him an increased lifespan, greater resistance to diseases, drugs, or toxins than he ordinarily would. Category:Characters Category:Mutates Category:Males Category:Marvel Characters Category:Transformation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration